Unaware of Happiness
by Senescit
Summary: He will bring the other toward the death. They both will fall deeply. They were supposed to fight. They were supposed to be enemies, not to fall in love with each other. SetoYami
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unaware of Happiness

Author: Senescit

Rating: R-M

Warnings: language and some coming content

Pairings: Yami X Seto

Summary: _He will bring the other toward the death. They both will fall deeply. They were supposed to fight. They were supposed to be enemies, not to fall in love with each other._

Status: 1-?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The perfect image of a teenager with tri-colored spiky hair was made in the mirror, sculpting his well-formed body as his crimson eyes inspected anything that might ruin his style. His bronze and strong arms were full with golden buckles that fit him perfectly. His chest showed a hard and golden necklace that covered part of it and his firm shoulders. His neck was decorated with a thin and high collar that covered most of it. His waist was hugged with a golden belt and his body was simply covered by a thing and soft, royal silk fabric that barely touched his knees. And his legs showed golden-like protectors that adjusted their way down to his ankles.

All of this was perfect, but the young boy thought of reaching more than perfection. His thoughts were soon interrupted by an annoying knock in the door.

"Come in." he said with a frustrated sigh.

An old and tall form made his way into the luxurious room, showing a sad sight but quickly hiding it as his eyes contemplated the perfection of the young prince.

"You look fabulous, my son."

"What do you expected? I have to be more than perfect for my 18th birthday." His voice sounded proud as he mentioned the number of Nile floods that he had lived.

"It's hard for me to think that you have grown this fast, my son. Ra's will is the only thing that will guide your way to your true destiny." His eyes were now dark, and his thoughts were disturbing. Yami's attention was gathered, as he heard the statement about his destiny. This was odd and strange.

"What do you mean?" he said as his curiousness was getting the best of him.

"You will find the truth soon, Hours in the nest **(1)**, but first I want to give you this." His hand looked easily for something in a little black pocket, as this one brought with it a very thin necklace. A cartouche made with a stone, well-known as ruby, was hanging from it. The deepness color of the stone showed a barely touch of magic within it, reveling that the stone was something more than beauty.

Yami's eyes filled with curiousness as he took carefully the necklace in his hands an examined it with rareness.

"Put it on. This is very special, take it with you always and protect it as your own soul." He sounded sad but it was quickly interrupted by the teen.

"What is this, a kind of joke? What's in your mind, don't scare me, it's very beautiful indeed but a piece of stone isn't that important." He said by giving the old man a waggish look.

"I meant it Atemu! You will discover soon what all of this is about." He snapped, but the teen remained calm and with his eyes away from the one that appear to be his father.

"Don't call me that way. I'll do what you said and it may not be some kind of joke because I'm tired of them." He murmured staying in a serious tone.

"This isn't the right time for telling you this but promise me by the gods that you'll believe me."

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes and putting the necklace on, directing his attention once more to his perfect reflection.

With a sigh, the tall man got out the room closing the door behind him as he stood quiet in the lonely corridor.

"Soon, Atemu… you will know it very soon." He murmured, and with that, he made his way through the long corridor, taking in mind of getting prepared for his son's 18th birthday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long bronze fingers made their way easily in the writing, taking the long feather with ink in the tip with a professional way in their job. As a cold sapphire color shined with the candle, his sigh was completely focused on the work he was doing.

His chestnut hair fell in a part of his cold blue eyes. His complexion was bronze and fit him perfectly with some of his personality. He was tall and with a very proud posture. Ice walls covering his heart can be easily detected by a simple 'hello' but his determination and dignity were showed mostly.

A knock was heard on the door and it was slowly open by a serious man.

"Seto?" the voice of an old but respectful and cold man was heard.

With a frustrated sigh, the teen was soon in control anger by interrupting his continuous work.

"What do you want, old man?" he replied, not showing any kind of manners.

"Look," the experienced man began, ignoring his sarcastic and disrespectful son, "soon, you are going to find who you really are and I need you to be comprehensive and a little bit more open to me."

"Again with your stupid tales of destiny, haven't you found something to do since I was born? I don't have time for your little stories, I have work to do and if I remember well, you were the one that told me every day that a responsibility was taken with wisdom and you are making that an irony coming of you!" he replied without hiding any of his hate directed to his father.

"Nonsense"

"This conversation is not continuing, goodnight." He said bringing his attention, once again, to the inscriptions he was translating.

"Have it your way, but you can't decline your desti-"

"I said, goodnight!" the young man interrupted and ignoring any glare of his so called father.

The depths in the eyes of the old man weren't full of hate and bitterness but in rage and fear. No, he wasn't afraid of his son but he was afraid of what might happen to him.

_An uncertain future… can't be denied nor accepted._

The man took a little pocket with a little thing in it. He then turned his eyes to the figure of his son in the candle's light. Having something in mind, he closed the door behind him and then left, leaving his son alone, like always.

He had taken every smile from his son, thinking it was the best for him in the future. He knew what was going to happen to Seto and he didn't want him to be a stupid boy that didn't know what to do, no, he wanted for him to be prepared for everything that the future would bring to him and the _other one_. He showed him that he didn't have to trust anyone, only because the other is an enemy, but, are we conscious of who are our enemies? Yes and no. He knew that Seto won't fall that easily in some one else trap. But he paid by making Seto a cold heartless bastard. He may have a very wealthy future but with no one by his side… no one to love.

_It's already written… the future is something you can't change now… what's done is done… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The royal family, the priests and some officials were all enjoying the well planed party. Dancers were performing their flexible styles as their dress and veils follow them slowly and making a natural ability with their similar movements. The music was calm but with certain grace in fast dancing. Most of the people were talking and drinking wine while others were just enjoying the celebration.

Dark eyes take their way to the night sky. 'Its time' his mind confirmed, as he then scanned the large room were the party was taking place, looking for some one, looking for his son. He then found the tri-color haired boy, which was taking part of a good conversation. He then approached the teen and the little group that was formed. His strong arm reached Yami's shoulder as the young teen turned his head as he crocked a bow toward the one that interrupt his discussion.

"Yami I need you to come… it's important." He said giving the people that Yami was talking to, a sight of apologize for breaking his son's word while others were hearing with interest at the boy.

"Ow… ok." He directed his gaze, once again, to the group "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Have some things to do. Enjoy the rest of _my_ party." And with a wave he follow his father and asking himself what was so important to make his father interrupt him that abruptly.

They enter a lonely and quiet room with some furniture in it. His father closed the door and with a sigh he directed a gray sight. So soon he had to let him go but he new that Yami would refuse in some way and he trusted for his plan to work.

"What is it, father?" the young prince asked not noticing the concern face that his father was holding. He did worried about his father but most of the time he couldn't figure out what was happening to him in any important business or personal thing that he might be hiding before the eyes of his son.

"…"

"Father?" he insisted, not knowing what else to do in the moment.

A strong arm was lifted from its original position, as it was placed in front of the future pharaoh and blocking some of his view. Yami took a step back sensing the fear of what might occur then and placing his gaze toward his father as he began to talk.

"It is true that you are the future pharaoh of this reign and you have become a respectful man. I receive you and loved you like an own child… I still do, but even so… you are not my son." Yami's eyes widened as those words were staining like a blade just out of the fire. He didn't know how to react or what to say about it. He just kept listening.

"You were turn over to me by the gods, but it was just for some time and when the moment arrived, you will have to complete the destiny that you were born to." His voice was lifeless. He did not turn hi gaze toward his son's, but he was breaking from the inside knowing that he was hurting some one that he learn to love like an own child.

"… No… that's not true…"

"It is. You were like a son to your mother and to me but you were elected to destroy the future evil that might come upon us. Your destiny wouldn't be finished by your own. There is some one else you have to meet, some one that was also chosen by the gods and he is supposed to be at your side until you finish the request that was told. He might be your partner but you are not supposed to trust him… he is your enemy. He might guide you to death. Please! You are not, by the name of the gods, supposed to trust him in any way that you might think of!" he burst at that statement, wanting for his son to take the extreme care of not forgetting it.

"…That's not true! You are lying! I'm not going anywhere! I don't care a shit of what my so called destiny is about, I don't know who am I suppose to meet I just know that my life is here like the future king of Egypt and I don't know why have you told me that bullshit of finding-my-destiny stuff but I'm staying here as the true will of the gods!" he shouted at his father that seemed to knew how the reaction of his son would be.

"I'm sorry my son, but staying here will be of no use. I want so badly for you to stay here but I can't deny your destiny. You have to go… now." A glint of magic was forming in the hand placed in front of Yami but he didn't seem to notice.

"Fuck off! I already sa-" he wasn't able to finish as his voice wasn't coming out.

He tried to moved, but figured that his body wasn't responding as a pain was growing from his inside. His view had become blurred but he could make the image of some sort of magic surging from his father and entering his petite body.

The pain wasn't coming out and soon his mind was being attacked with a bigger pain than the one that his body was receiving. Confusion and hurt were being held as he felt that all was fading away from his surroundings. His mind shut down as all went black and a weak crimson glint of magic was left in the middle of darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_It will be us, not him… forever alive, forever together…'_

Seto kneeled suddenly, as he clenched a hand in his chest. The pain surge as if nothing, interrupting him from continuing his work. Also, his mind left all type of information that he got in the moment as they were replace with strange images of an unknown but handsome man. It was blurry but he was able to figure an odd spiky hair style with natural shine and a pair of crimson eyes that capture his attention.

As the pain faded away, he lifted himself slowly from the floor and tried to arrange the confuse image of this unknown. _Who was he?_ Was a question the he decide to answer. He knew, in some sort of way, that he will figure it out soon. In this night, all of it will be revealed.

He didn't know why but he felt the urge of having the sapphire amulet that his father left in his room. Seto thought that it was a strange collar made almost with clear perfection, but he wasn't aware what the stone really was.

He entered his room and took the fine necklace; as he made his way, as fast as he could, out from his home and far from it. Of course, he didn't know were the hell he was going, but he was determined to find his destination. No matter what, he will find it soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes widened as a young figure of his same age approached slowly and lifeless to him. The night covered most of the surroundings with its darkness, so he wasn't able to distinct with so many details how the other one was.

He then remembered the young man that he saw before he escaped, with no reason, from his home. It was him. The crimson eyed boy that was just few meters from him had appear in his mind and filled his thoughts with his very soul. He knew about handsomeness but the tri colored hair boy was just perfection.

His thoughts were soon disturbed as the young prince stop and left himself to stare at nothingness. He had crimson eyes that appear darker than usual but with natural depths that left anyone to stare in awe as they lost themselves in the beautiful reflection.

But it was something wrong. The boy seemed like soulless and it was a fact that Seto couldn't ignore. It was obvious that the young prince had been bewitched with dark powers by someone who didn't want him and send him far away to never return. But if that is so, why in seven heavens would anyone reject or hate _him_? He was, let's better said: he _seemed_ to be some one to spend good times with.

…Or maybe he was wrong…

With a fresh wind passing by in the middle of the night, the boy's eyes appear to become to normal. But as soon the wind fade away the teen close his eyes, as his body leaned to the floor very weak.

Seto didn't think of it two times. He caught the lithe body of the gorgeous but unknown teen, as he appeared to fall in a peaceful slumber in Seto's strong arms. Yami comforted himself in the blue eyed man's chest, as this one stare at him with confusion.

He was so beautiful, so pure. His body was formed in perfection as this was traced in bronze and soft skin. His face was peaceful and even though he couldn't see his ruby eyes, he could felt their strong and imposing gaze toward others. Some golden bangs hide his front and sight as his spiky hair appearance traced up in a perfect manner. It was a strange hair-style but it seemed to fit the boy perfectly.

With a sigh, Seto leaned on a nearby tree (feeling tired), as the smaller one rested in his arms. He brought a hand and brushed some part of the fallen bangs on his face, tucking them behind the ears of the sexy stranger.

His fingers then traced down to the other's lips, as they felt the warm and soft. He brought his face, slowly, toward the other's one, as he seemed to keep his sleep for some more time. Seto wasn't aware of what he was doing but he, for sure, wasn't regretting it.

Their lips were just inches apart, as Seto decide to wait no longer. He locked his own lips with the unknown's ones, closing his eyes and enjoying everything of the other's sweet flavor. Then, for a strange reason he knew that this was totally wrong. He had just kissed some one he hasn't even talk to yet. This was wrong but also strange.

He broke the kiss, feeling relief when he saw that the other one was still sleeping. He didn't regret of kissing him, but of not being aware of his own actions. He then felt tired, as he brought himself into a peaceful dream and letting the night to hug the two of them with an all mighty protection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An ancient term referring to the future pharaoh or prince waiting for the throne.

Senescit: Thanks and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Important_**: Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! But I want to make a correction, in the first chapter I put "**YamixSeto**" but it's "**SetoxYami**" I'm sorry if you got it the wrong way.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and some of the magic words.

**Chapter 2**

Fresh air swung through the calm nature. It seemed to wake up with the sun rays that were starting to embrace every single space of anything that may be in its way. The silence was broke as a series of little animals began to appear from everywhere. Peace and calm was made in the whole nature but it may not be that way forever. It may not exist in a future; it may disappear without anyone to remember it.

Weak sunrays spread toward two warm bodies, touching them gently but not preventing of disturbing one of the two young men's dream. Coming back to reality, soft eyelids revealed crimson eyes with beautiful depths that anyone could be captivated with. While sleepy eyes tried to realize where he was, confusion began to appear in the tri-colored hair boy's head. Nothing seemed to be familiar but the figure of a gorgeous man that had his arms around the young prince's body.

Just as his head began to realize what was happening the teen could only react in one way.

"What the hell!" he jumped out of the others lap, waking him with abruptness and getting away as much as he could (crawling as he wasn't able to lift his body by the impression and confusion he just got in the moment).

"Who are you and where I am! What have you done to me! You kidnapped me, didn't you! You'll pay for that, I'll make you beg an instant murder while you are kissing my feet and suffering the unimaginable punishment that _I_ decide to impose you!" He said before leaving a disturbing silence between the two of them.

Seto stood up and started to walk slowly toward Yami. "What are you doing? Stop! I'm not tolerating that a sick person as you is worth of even being with me!"

"Look this is not what you think…"

"Oh, so you are saying that there is more? You will be screaming yourself to death just for having those things in your head, idiot." He interrupted the brunet. This was pretty infuriating.

"No! You brought yourself here. I have anything to do with your little trip from anywhere that you came from!" he let himself stare at the other's angry eyes. Yami stood proudly, not letting anyone get a worth to take control over him. They stare fiercely at each others eyes, neither of the two wanting to loose the battle.

"Who are you?" Yami finally asked, breaking the silence but not interrupting the battle.

"Like if I am willing to tell you."

"You know you have to, is not anything of your will you know…is mine."

"Yeah like if a baka like you is worth of my presence."

"You fool! For your own good I would tell you that I'm prince of Egypt, Horus in the nest, Ra's beloved son and I have to be the one telling that you can't be in _my_ presence. "

"Yeah sure and I established the union between upper and lower Egypt. I don't know who you are and I don't care, but for sure that you are staying here because I'm not getting your slave ass, shame of Egypt, with me!"

"Oh you miserable man, how would I be pleasure when you-…Hey! Come back here! Don't ignore me you bastard!" Yami shouted with hate as Seto was now walking in other direction having the idea of leaving the stubborn and insolent child alone.

'_What a kid! Stupid and arrogant brat; Punish me! Ha! A mere slave isn't considered well enough of even a glare from me.' _Seto irritably thought.

He was just going down a hill when he felt a pair of arms and legs around him, lost balance and rolled abruptly down. He figured that it was the little slut that threw him and was now trying to hurt him in their way down.

"You fucking bastard! Ra will punish you for kidnapping and insulting his beloved son!"

"Don't insult the prince that way, mere slave! You have no right of calling yourself royal! The prince is an honored person, don't you, a little slut of a thief, dare of declaring yourself Horus in the nest!"

"You are not worth of talking to me hemt!

"Yah himar!"

"Inu!"

"Shoujo!"

They finally ended their little insulting trip down; Yami left on top of Seto. Breathing heavily, the two of them glare deadly into each other's eyes, not letting anything to interrupt the new battle.

Their chests were now slowing down their previous rhythm of breaths, and the muscles were beginning to soften their rage but their eyes were always burning with hate. There were no words, no sounds just deadly and silent glares.

It was like nothing they have ever seen before. The secrets, the sadness, the wrath, the hate, the love, the concern, every emotion that can be registered in a human being but their reflection seem to hide something more, something mysterious, and something that a mortal won't be born with. Their eyes weren't normal portals to a human's soul. Such rareness can be considered beautiful, but they weren't; now that that beauty was the thing that will guide them to an unexpected and painful future.

"Who are you…?" Yami finally asked breaking the silence. His intentions were with less rage this time. The brunet's eyes seemed to hide a lot of what have been his life, but also the showed the determined and honored person that he is, making Yami want to know him better and in a more _personal_ way.

Seto stare a little bit more into the other's ruby eyes, knowing that all what he saw from the beginning was true.

"I'm Seto, ex leader of the pharaoh's army, in charge of the royal manuscript and future high priest of the young prince." He said not distracting his attention out of the other's crimson depths. "Now tell me, who are _you_?" he say in a soft but demanding tone.

"I alread-… um… I'm a future high priest of the prince too." He suddenly thought of changing his true identity, it was not so convenient to reveal it, figuring that if he did so he may end hurt or something like that.

Seto gave the young prince a confuse look, he didn't seemed like a priest at all.

"Really? How come I've never met you in any occasion?" He lifted his well-lined eyebrow, asking for an answer.

"ahh… you see… I… never met you because I was educated and trained properly in other temples far away from the one of Ra." Yami was able to improvised his answer, trying hard to make it sound convincing for the other one.

Jeez… it seemed like if the formidable priest didn't believe a word of it.

"You'll have to prove it, but if you don't convince me then I'll take you as an untouchable slave." He threw, intentions truthly declared. Yami resist the unmistakable feeling of putting the priest in his right place - in other words to _fuck_ him verbally (insulting).

"Sure. I don't have any inconvenience in taking the best of you."

"Uh-huh…care to prove yourself without being on top of me?"

The future pharaoh realize that it's been quite a while that their remaining position was a little bit disturbing, but lying about being comfortable on top of Seto's body, never.

He lifted his weight of the priest as fast as his movements permit him to. Now his standing position left him with liberty enough to stupidly unfold some of the creases that were made in his silk tail. His style was staying, no matter what.

When Yami finished getting of every particle that would make his style to ruin he found a confused Seto starring back at him in disbelief sitting down just a few steps away from him. He wondered what was so unbelievable to make someone like the brunet to see in that way.

"…What?" he asked, not helping himself in any way.

"Never mind… I guess. Are you going to show me or not?" he finally ignored the other's incomprehensive actions.

"Hmph. Just watch." As the taller of the two stood up the ruby eyed one was in search of something for a target, something perfect to show the sapphire eyed man that his skills were one of the bests.

"You'll see that I'm better then I appear to." There it was. He lifted his arm, clenched his hand in a way that his thumb was up and his index finger to point the blank area in front of him. His other arm was also lifted but soon was retracted until his hand was able to touch his shoulder. It appear as if he was holding an imaginary arc with a charged arrow, but it soon changed as in the arm that held the unreal arrow was now holding a straight line of energy and pure crimson color that ended in a undetermined holder and begin with a fine pointer. It was magic.

Seto notice the color of magic that the teen created. The power of magic showed a specify color for your strength, but in the 20 Nile floods of Seto he had never seen such a pure and pleasant color. It was beautiful but it also showed a great power. It was maybe a mighty ka, but it wasn't just for the color. His blood froze as he felt the immense power that the petite boy held. It was breathtaking.

Seto also held an impressive power, he was the best. Always defeating anyone with a big difference in their power, but this was not natural. The interest in the crimson eyed boy grew as he wanted more and more to reach completely the others soul and to know who he really was.

"Norxt fage!" Yami shouted, as he released the energy-made arrow. In less than a second its point was cutting a monarch butterfly, exactly in the middle of the body, with a dizzying speed. The deep red colored arrow soon faded in the distance, leaving a calming silence. The little animal was not in an easy distance. Yami's skills were impressive; Seto had to give the boy all the credits for that.

"And what do you think?"

'_Amazing_'

"Ah…yeah it was good." He tried to hide is amusement. "Now tell me how did you get here?"

"Oh yeah I was…wait, why do I have to tell _you_? And besides I'll have to ask you the same question but don't worry I think I know: You kidnapped me, planed to rape me and leave me here abandoned. I'll tell you something, if you touch me you'll be sorry for the rest of your life and afterlife! Besides, how can I trust you?"

"Because when I got here you were standing there like a freak, then you fainted and guess that I had to take care of you for the rest of the night."

"Uh-huh; 'Sweet'."

"Hmph. I have no time for dealing with a kid."

"Ok I'll believe you and I'm going to tell you what happened if you do so."

"Hn…" Seto narrowed.

"I…" he then remembered of the party, but didn't want the priest to know his identity…not yet. "I was with my father and he gave me a cartouche made of ruby. He said strange stupidities and I guess that he managed a spell on me, the reason I got here without remembering."

"Your father gave you what?" he wondered as he remembered the sapphire-made cartouche that his 'father' gave him before his run-away without reason.

"This…" he took of the necklace and hand it to Seto for him to inspect it more thoroughly.

The well-proportioned priest took it with care. The stone darkened. He didn't understand the strange similarities between the stones, but they surely weren't anything normal. He began to rub his index finger in the soft ruby but suddenly a pain burned his hand and finger. "Ouch." He faintly exclaimed as he left the stone fall to the fresh grass. The little necklace returned to normal.

"What?" Yami questioned as he lifted the delicate necklace and place it in his pocket, then examined the priest eyes. They were absent and glassed but they soon faded to normal as yami began to trace circles in the other burned hand.

"What are you doing?" Seto snorted as he took his hand from the other's touch.

"Your hand is burned. Sorry for helping." Yami rolled his eyes at Seto's stubbornness and let his gaze out of the other's presence.

"I didn't ask for it."

"Yeah, whatever, but that doesn't explain why and how did you get here." The false priest demanded for an answer as he ignored the others bad temper. But as he refreshed Seto the events of the night before (the sudden pain and the receive images about the same person he was sitting with.) he searched for something that won't be the bullshit about destiny; But apparently without any solution.

"You know," he prefer just to ignore the other, "I'm going to find food and if is possible someone that would tell us were we have arrived." He lifted his own weight and started walking slowly, giving his back to the crimson eyed man.

"Wait," he laughed nervously, "you mean that you don't know were we are?" Yami desperately said. "Okay, then explain and don't ignore me, how the fuck did you get here?" he also stood and followed the other.

"Hmm, I guess that it was a simple, how do you credulous people call it? Oh yeah, 'hunch'." He threw, not giving his sight to his smaller companion.

"You know, I really need to go back."

"So what? I'm not going to be your personal slave, just to have you satisfy with everything."

"But you are a priest, and I was wondering if should know something to find were we are…because I, being also a priest, don't know any cast like that and figured that you maybe-"

"There is nothing that can help us in that matter and I had for sure that the same magic was taught to other priests as well."

"Ah, yeah but as I said I was just …hem… wondering." _Idiot, he will catch you! Don't ever ask something_ _so stupid, stupid!_

"Guess what, I don't know anything that can help us in our location but I do know that we are far from Egypt or, how many times did you saw this vast nature?" Stopping his track, Seto signaled all the green scenery with the shades of tall and life-full trees covering them and more that was stepping in all their surrounds, and then started walking again.

"Then, what are we suppose to do?"

"I'm sorry, did you say '_we_'? I'm only guiding you for someone that would locate us but that's all; you are all by your own."

"At least we can work together. You know as well as me that magic frustrate us and we are not going to drain our selves to death by surviving for who knows how many time."

"Hmph, whatever." The blue-eyed priest snorted.

Yami rolled his eyes once again. He knew that the good-looking priest was just being that stubborn for not having control of the situation, anyone could see that, but he also knew that his nice side was brought…sometimes and for sure not for anyone but maybe Yami could be the _exception_.

With a bright smile on his face, as he broke out of his trance and ran to catch up with the fast pace the priest was giving. This was going to be interesting.

---

"Vaelgth nuska cik hintavdu cik wyrda qoexlt cik hierd gath." '_Bring within the darkness the destiny of the chosen ones_.'

A tall intimidating form emanated a black aura full of evil as his hand stand before a well surrounded by candlelight. His black tunic began to move slowly with the deadly wind that began to brush against the candle's light from nowhere.

The well's water began to wave – calmly - the perfect image of two young men appeared in the water. They were walking in silence but they seemed pretty pleased with each other's - still foreign - presence.

The pale and ghostly face of the man revealed his evilness and couldn't hide the smirk that all the living feared.

"At last…" his deep voice sounded in the gloomy room, as his eyes didn't left the image that was now playing in the cold water.

'_So long I have waited for their meeting and for the beginning of destruction. I still hadn't forgotten how my intent to ruin the god's will failed… I will taste power in a better way now and with more hurting. I can't wait for the pain to begin, but I have to; for everything to go as planed_.'

"Dyrgoth vristeg hunhg zat she." The room echoed as the image disappeared and every candle went off, leaving the man laughing dreadfully and surrounded with pure darkness.

---

"Ziarda!" A light flung out from the hand of a spiky-haired person and hit a pile of dry branches, now burning with the magically started fire.

The crimson-eyed boy seemed satisfy with his no-effort-put-on work. He may not be truthfully a priest but the royal family was also taught in the art of magic. Guess that the priests receive a more deepened and intense practice with all kinds of magic. But, if a priest wasn't enough help, what is the thing that they needed to return – safe – home?

He sighed staring at the sky that was by now darkened with its blue essence. They seek all the day for any kind of civilization but found themselves only in a large forest with no one that could help them. But, if they searched all the say and found nothing that only meant that they won't find Egypt as fast as they supposed. Great, if they weren't in Egypt and weren't in a place near any Townsville, who would send them that far and why, if they didn't bother to steal anything from them? This for sure, was not a normal thing.

'_What's happening?_' Yami thought as he sat in the base of a nearby tree and buried his face in his hands. Was he beginning to consider the words of the one that called himself his father? Maybe, but he knew for sure that Seto wouldn't believe him even if their lives depended on it.

He brought his thoughts to the little cartouche. Did the ruby stone have that power that his so-called father seemed to fear? It was just a little, beautiful stone made of ruby, what danger or what power can be within a… precious stone? A beautiful gift for his birthday indeed, but being that stupid for even thinking that a simple and unanimated thing could risk their lives…

"Hey, are you ok?" Yami whimper as he heard the well-toned voice of the brunet that woke him from his thoughts. It seemed that he found nothing as Yami did.

Yami eyed him suspiciously, "Since when are you that concerning?"

"Since we are stuck together in a place with no civilization, with no food and with no useful cast that could get us out of here; but mostly since you started to freak me out." Seto grumbled, sitting down across Yami, the fire just dancing with the lithe breeze of the night that was now falling.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You know… it would be very helpful if we keep our moral in a high path, but with you helping in that way to hell for sure that we will live happily ever after."

"Yeah, like if talking of our lives would help us in any useful way."

"… That isn't a bad idea, and to be honest, from you, I would never have expected that."

"Don't act as if you know me."

"Well, you can start then."

"And what makes you think that _I_ would tell _you_ my story?"

The fake of a priest shrugged, "Have any other thing to do?" a smirk was form on the prince's lips. Seto opened his mouth to answer but no sound came from it as he only gaped.

"Think so. Well, tell me about your childhood, if you ever had one." Yami chuckled.

"Hn. This is stupid."

"I'm listening."

Seto sighed as he began his story. First there was no emotion on his words but it soon as replace with a profound feeling, like if he was living it again. Yami found himself interested on the high priest life. How he described his memories of his true parents, how they seemed too worried about his son, their paternal care and their undying love to him. Time passed and Yami listened carefully, paying every single drop of his attention.

"…and then I discovered that he was just my adoptive father. My parents die when I was a mere baby. But I still remember them perfectly."

"Yeah, I noticed it." Yami smiled indulgently, as he brought his legs toward his chest resting his arms in them.

Seto sighed, "I don't know why I told you this," He laughed pitifully, "there was no one interested in hearing me, besides, I wouldn't tell this to anyone… I didn't trust people that much, but you are… different."

The smaller one lift a delicate brow, "Oh, so are you saying that I have special threat?" Yami's smile turned to a smirk.

"Yeah, you wish!" Seto laughed sarcastically.

"Suuuure; It's late so I'm getting some sleep." The royal teen shifted his position to another more conventional for his dreams. "You know…"

"What?" The blue-eyed priest asked, as his sight was only left in the darkened sky.

"I like to be 'special' for you." He whispered softly with the other one hearing him clearly.

"Hn…"

"Goodnight, Seto." He closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight…" He wondered why was he able to tell Yami his story, when he didn't want other's to know. He just didn't understand.

"Desfiarn." His lips breathe out as the fire went down and the darkness was now upon the two, leaving them with just the sound of the night breeze.

---

"I'm hungry." The tri-colored hair said weakly as his stomach made the statement more evident.

"Stop complaining, my hunger is also consuming me." The tall brunet said as they kept walking in search of food and people.

Yami close his eyes as he felt the sudden dizziness. "Seto… I'm not feeling-"

"Can you keep you mouth shut just for-" a simple thud was heard behind Seto. He didn't want to stop walking but his curiosity made him turned. His eyes widened when the lithe figure of the small frame that was walking with him was left on the floor.

Seto quickly went for him but when he touched the other's body something didn't felt good. Seto felt the urge to gag but it was suddenly replace by wrath. He felt hate, he was angry for some reason; Maybe, for someone.

Yami opened his eyes and tried to lift but he suddenly noticed the priest trying to help him. He was just a hypocrite. Yami's anger surge as he knew that the other man was just a fake of person.

"What are you doing you asshole?" Yami snorted as his eyes were fired with a defiant glare. Oh, he just felt the urge to kill the other.

"Trying to get the shit out of my sight." Seto narrowed his eyes; trying to intimidate the smaller frame in the floor.

"You'll be sorry jerk. I'm tired of your incompetence; guess that you're scared because you keep running away." Yami lifted weakly but he somehow started walking away from the other.

"I'm tired of your girly stubbornness. Get a life and don't bother mine." Seto also started walking, more anger surging with no reason. He suddenly felt dizzy, but it wasn't because of hunger. He suddenly fall to the grass fainting but he made someone's figure before all blacked away.

---

Yami opened his eyes trying to remember what had happened. He just remembered his no-reason fight with the priest, before he walked away and suddenly fainted. He had a strange and confusing dream, like if he wasn't in his body, like if he was in other's person eyes. It was confusing but his sudden black-out was strange because it wasn't his hunger the cause of his fainting. He didn't remember much, but he was still angry with Seto.

As his vision caught someone else with him, he tried to figure who he was. He had a wild blonde hair and a bronze and shinny skin. His eyes were violet and showed kindness. He was smiling as he seemed to notice Yami's awake.

"Thanks Ra that you're awake!" He moved closer to Yami and place a hand on his shoulder, "My name is Malik."

---

Some of the words that Yami and Seto used to insult each other are Japanese and Egyptian.

Please review!


End file.
